fb_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyline Paptimus 925
Origin Skyline Paptimus 925 originated on Ninethion. A small moon that orbited the planet Koun'dor. He was born a Ninethie warrior, strongest in his race, and raised to fight the rising threat of Fivelyions. Without knowing it, he was apart of the royal Ninethie family, this would later grant him special gifts like flight and telekenises. In the last remaining days of the war, he and his brother "Seept'ul" took the fight to Spear master Victro'l K'karn, whom was a fivelyion war chieftan and the main antagonist. Skyline and K'karn had faced many times before but this time they both fell by the blade, Skyline was soon to bleed out so his brother gave his own life so that Skyline could finally strike the beast down. All was lost, however, and Skyline had to run. He dragged his brothers corspe onto his personal ship "goliath" and managed to escape the system before Koun'dor imploded, creating a black whole that wiped out all the races. Skyline soon entered the So1 system and crashed on Earth. It took millions upon millions of years for him to regenerate. Ninethie's A generally peaceful race, that lived before the dawn of time itself. They lead in intellegence with their technological advances. Humans believe forerunners may have came from what ever DNA remained of the Ninethies as they shared the same intellect when it came to technology, however this is still argued about. Ninethie's don't have emotions, they are based purely on logic and don't seek any self gain. Theyir connection with Eden (God of creation) made them believe they had a duty to protect the universe. There were several "types" of Ninethies. *Warrior: The strongest in muscle mas, towering ninefoot each, these were the commandoes of the Ninethie Empire, and the last thing most enemies saw. They never knew their parents, as they were taken from a young age to train, this often made them arrogant. *Scientist: Born with a big brain, these were destined to become scientist's and engineers for the Ninethie Empire, assisting all other races while also keeping all Ninethie technology highly advanced. these only reached seven foot. *Soldier: Ones whom were born with a great mental attitude would soon develop into soldiers of peace, standing from seven foot to eight foot tall. *Civilian: only ever getting to seven foot, these were quite contempt with doing jobs back on Ninethion like shop keeping, farming and many others. *Lord: Part of the holy council, these would discuss all things (they are like human governments without the corruption or lies.) Standing at eight foot. *Royals: Kings, queens, clan leaders were all whom were born into the royal bloodline. Never did much other than be the face of each clan or "family". *Elders: Part of the church of Eden, these preached about Eden and could connect to the god on levels no one else could. Talking to him about the future. Skylines royal blood Ninethies have an amount of energy reserved in them, this granted them special abilities like jump height and extra sprinting. Warriors had an average amount, as their size and skill was much prefered to magic. However, in his years Skyline has developed more energy and learnt new powers. Mainly because of his royal blood, but also because he was never meant to be. When Eden created the Paptimus family, he intended them to be the under dogs of the Royal family, but he let a little too much energy into the "pot". All this energy formed and through generations enhabited Skyline (making him perfect for the picking) Eden gave the Ninethie extra life and thus he became Edens holy son. This gave him so much more energy, hence why he can now fly and cause plasma with his mind. Skyline now Whats to say? He became smart enough to engineer his own race, called the Toxics. He was the last of the Ninethies and couldn't hold back all of the enemies of peace. The Toxics were firstly made for war, like clones of the republic, only more advanced. Through time generations calmed and soon became the Toxic Empire. Skyline has eveolved and regenerated enough so that he is extremely powerful, but like Cal, chooses not to use all his power. He stands at Eleven foot ten inch, at the peak of his evolution, its only natural his next step will becoming a "god" in his own right. he has designed several armours that fixate with his energy allowing him to be capable of much more without the need to worry about his energy. Toxics are strong, powerful and highly advanced. The usual black and green armour either strikes fear into their enemies, or hope into their allies. Five "angels" serve alongside the Emperor in the form of Legates. *Legate atlan'tias: The first Legate, the Legate of Tactics. His angelic name is Cassiel, he has been with the Emperor since the beginning. He is ten foot six, and the only one in the Empire that can fight Skyline in hand to hand combat and possibly win. *Legate Orphi'yos: The fourth Legate, the legate of stealth. His angelic name is Valross'zazel. Not much can be said, as he is hardly ever seen, just that if he is sent to kill, he will do it alone, and he will kill. *Legate Soui: The second Legate, legate of Magic. His angelic name is Xakor'ia, a war torn fighter whom doesn't give chances. While not as strong as Cassiel, he leads a specially trained legion across lands to burn or teach. He shares no kindness to any race, which is good because he is usually on the frontier of any war. The other two legates cannot be mentioned as they are trained specially and this cannot be let out. Skyline is one of the most powerful creatures in the universe right now. He may seem arrogant, but he never goes to war unless he has to. He is blamed for a lot, maybe out of fear or maybe because he is too powerful to be left alive. But he has stood for millions of years, and he will continue to stand. Category:Warrior Category:Emperor Category:Ninethie Category:Son of Eden Category:"Good Guys" Category:Powerful